1. Field
Example embodiments relate to masks for manufacturing electronic devices, and more particularly, two-dimensional material hard masks, methods of manufacturing the same, and methods of forming a material layer pattern using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the techniques of manufacturing semiconductor devices have improved, the integration density of the semiconductor devices has been increased, and accordingly, the size of semiconductor devices has been further reduced. As the size of semiconductor devices is reduced, the wavelength of light used for exposure is reduced. As the size of the semiconductor devices is reduced, the thickness of a photoresist film used as a mask is also reduced. Accordingly, correctly realizing a vertical profile may be difficult. For this reason, currently, an amorphous carbon layer (ACL) is used as a hard mask. However, although the ACL is used, correctly forming a pattern having a desired profile may be difficult due to a relatively large aspect ratio of semiconductor devices of a reduced size, and also, a pattern defect, e.g., leaning or wiggling, may occur.